


On the Relative Merits of Swimming for Recreation

by rabidchild67



Series: The Surprise of Our Glory Days [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal tries to talk Spock into a swim.  Tag to "The Surprise of Our Glory Days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Relative Merits of Swimming for Recreation

This was originally written for Daria234 for my Icon Prompts meme. She gave me the prompt “need” and supplied the following picture:  


\----

“Spock!” 

“Neal.”

“Come on in, the water’s fine.”

“I do not care to.”

“Look, it’s not even that deep here – I’m only in up to my thighs.”

“I fail to see relevance in the depth to which you have submerged yourself.”

“Why are you so freaked out to go swimming?”

“I am from a desert planet. Swimming is counter to my nature.”

“Please explain.”

“Water is a precious commodity. To waste it or to frolic about in it implies a lack of respect for its paucity and necessity. Water fulfills a basic need, it is not to be disrespected.”

“But 80% of this planet is comprised of oceans. There is no scarcity of water supply here. Your argument lacks applicability.”

“…”

“Don’t raise your eyebrow at me. Come swimming.”

“I do not wish to. It is cold.”

“It is 28 degrees Celsius, it is not cold.”

“There are creatures of all manner and size swimming in it, and some of them are predators.”

“There are creatures of all manner and size, including predators, walking around on every planet you take a mission to. What is wrong, why are you stalling?”

“I do not – like the deep water, it discomfits me.”

“Have you never been swimming before?”

“I have not.”

“Didn’t they have mandatory swimming tests at the Academy?”

“I was excused on religious grounds.”

“Spock, if I promise to hold on to you, will you at least try it? We don’t have to go in that far – just up to our waists, maybe.”

“Will you attest to the fact that there are no sudden drop-offs or shifting sands beneath the surface?”

“I will.”

“Swear to me you are not perpetrating a confidence trick in order to further your desire to see me engaged in this activity.”

“Spock, you wound me, but I will swear I am not lying to you just to get my way.”

“I admit the water is beading quite fetchingly on your pectorals, and causing your swimming trunks to cling rather enticingly to your buttocks. It is quite pleasing.”

“See? It’s all good. Now come on in, otherwise how am I going to teach you how to play Marco Polo?” 

“I am returning to our hotel suite.”

“Spock!”

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
